A Midnight Adventure
by I.N1234
Summary: Luna decides to go out into the woods. What could happen?...


**A Midnight Adventure**

 **She looked ahead into the forest. Her long white hair was dancing in the wind. She took a step forward, and gazed into the darkness in front of her. She is walked ahead. Deeper, deeper into the woods she went. It began to rain. It was cold, and she was barefoot. Her feet were muddy and her clothes were wet. But she didn't care - not at all.**

 **She stopped, and gazed into a sky full of stars. The branches of the trees swayed in the wind. Luna loved the sight of a dark, starry sky. She found a place where there were no trees for several metres. There stood a beautiful black thestral.**

 **She took out an apple from her bag and let it take it from her hand. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw another one approach. Smaller than the first but equally wonderful. More and more were coming, looking at here with curiosity. They looked strong and magnificent. She slowly reached for another apple, and tossed onto the ground in front of them. One of the smaller ones picked it up and ate it. Luna was happy; she smiled and gently stroked it's back.**

 **Soon she noticed the faint glow of the rising sun. Shimmers of sunlight slowly swept the forest. She could taste the damp morning air on her tongue. She never wanted to leave. But she knew that she had to return to the castle. She looked into the thestral's eyes. Somehow, it knew she was leaving, and galloped away into the light of dawn. "Goodbye." she said blankly. Slowly, she turned away and began walking back.**

 **The next day, she waited until midnight, put some apples in her bag and silently crept out of the Ravenclaw common room. "Lumos." she whispered. As she went down the stairs, she heard many angry voices of the paintings around her. "Put that light out!" said one of them. She payed no attention and continued carefully stepping down the stairs. As soon as she had left the castle, she kicked of her shoes and rushed into the woods. Jumping over branches and running around trees. There they were. Waiting for her.**

 **She spent the night there. Watching them play in the darkness. Every night it was the same. Again and again she returned to the same place. She never fell asleep. She loved playing the thestrals. She would feed them and talk to them. Always alone. She never brought anyone with her. She was never afraid of getting caught sneaking out - but she did.**

 **She was staring into the moon one night. Waiting for everyone to fall asleep. Finally, the dormitory fell silent. She slowly sat up and got out of her bed. Again, she walked down the staircase. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Who's there?" it said coldly. She froze.**

 **Luna didn't move, she knew that if she took a step, she would be heard. And even if she wanted to, she couldn't. She was frozen with fear. Then in the distance she saw a cat looking directly at her. Mrs. Norris. "No, no not him!" she thought. The voice, yes, it was the Hogwarts caretaker: Argus Filch. "You can't hide!" he said "Come out." Mrs. Norris meowed faintly and walked away to Filch. Then he saw her. A sinister smile swept his face. "You're in trouble now." he said in a menacing tone. He sniggered. "Come with me. Now!"**

" **I was just looking for something! Please, just let me go back to my common room and I'll look for it the morning!"**

" **That's not what we do with troublemakers miss. You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" Unable to think of a better soloution, she ran. Down the stairs, out of the corridor. "Come back here!" shouted Filch behind her. She reached the castle exit and ran into the forest. Filch didn't follow.**

 **She darted through the woods like an arrow. As fast as she could to the thestrals, never stopping, never looking back. The shouting of Filch was getting fainter and fainter as she ran. The wind swept her face as she went. What would she do? What would happen? She knew she couldn't stay in the forest forever. She would have to go back. She spent that night dreading the next morning; dreading her return. There was only one thestral that night. One lonely, black thestal.**

 **The world around her seemed to frown. She would never be able to see them again; of course not. They wouldn't let her step foot in the forest again. "Why did I have to get caught?" she asked herself. "Why me?" Luna didn't get any sleep that night. How could she? The next she would be in serious trouble, probably lose many points for Ravenclaw and never be allowed to enter the forest again.**

 **She saw the first light of dawn, and she knew what she had to do. They all came, all the thestrals. They were surrounding her and staring right into her eyes. She softly put her hand on the bigger one's head. A single tear fell gently down her pale cheeks. She turned and ran. She looked back once; only once, and sped back towards the castle.**

 **She walked into Hogwarts. The first thing she noticed was the glare of the whole school's eyes. "Luna!" shouted Hermione from across the hall. She ran towards her. "Filch says you're going to be expelled," she said in a worried tone, "what were you doing sneaking out like that?"**

" **I-"**

" **Stop!" shouted Filch. "You're coming with me! And I will make sure you are punished for what you did!" he said.**

" **Please don't!" begged Hermione. "I'm sure she's got a good reason!"**

" **Stand aside or you're coming too!" he commanded. This entire conversation was heard by all the students surrounding them.**

 **Filch took Luna by the hand and began to take her away. "Stop!" shouted a sudden voice.**

 **Dumbledore had appeared out of nowhere. "Release her Argus!" he said furiously. Hermione almost laughed at the look on Filch's face as he heard the headmaster. "Headmaster, I was just-"**

" **Leave at once!" Filch let go of Luna and walked away quickly. Dumbledore looked curiously at the two girls. Luna didn't want Hermione to take the blame for her actions. "Come with me." said Dumbledore. "Both of you." They followed. "Do you think I really am going to get expelled?" Luna whispered to Hermione.**

" **I don't know, but if it was up to Filch, probably."**

 **They entered Dumbledore's office and sat down. "Perhaps you would like to explain yourself." he said quite calmly.**

" **Please professor, it's not Hermione's fault. Let her leave." pleaded Luna. He glanced at both of them. "Very well. Return to your class Miss Granger." Hermione stood up slowly and wandered towards the doorway.**

 **Dumbledore's eyes were now fixed on Luna. She had to say something."I'm sorry professor, I was just, um…"**

" **Just what?"**

" **I- I found something."**

" **And what did you find?" asked Dumbledore. Luna was very nervous. She didn't want to accidentally say too much, and reveal her experience with the thestrals. So she was very careful about her next words."I found a rare species of insect." she said. The headmaster simply smiled at her.**

" **They are wonderful creatures, aren't they?" he said."Big, black and enchanting." Luna immediately knew he was not talking about an insect. "How-how do you know?"**

" **That is for you to find out. But for now, I suggest you keep quiet next time you exit." he said with a gentle tone.**

 **She walked out and the door shut behind her. A little smile appeared on her face. It was like she was finally stepping into the light. She knew what she had to do…**


End file.
